


A Cherry Blossom's Wish/Sakura no Negai Trailer

by HybridAshGreninja



Series: Hybrid Pokemon Saga [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Ash-Greninja and the hybrid female version of it, F/M, Sakura (Cherry Blossoms), Teasers & Trailers, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-06-30 00:02:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15739992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HybridAshGreninja/pseuds/HybridAshGreninja
Summary: Trailer. Twenty years ago, in the Kalos Region, a large war erupted between humans and Pokemon trainers. Six years later, and angered by everyone fighting, Arceus places a curse on eveyone present to transform them into Pokemon hybrids, even a newborn baby and her father...but the baby was already a hybrid from the second she was born. Fourteen years later, that hybrid Greninja would have to go to the ends of the planet to end the war...and fufill her father's final wish. Will she, Ash, and the others, stop the war once and for all or die trying?





	A Cherry Blossom's Wish/Sakura no Negai Trailer

Flames all around the clearing in the forest. There were nothing but weapons, lifeless bodies of both humans and Pokémon alike, and dried blood. It was sight you could throw up at and keep on crying for all the souls that fell at that spot.

* * *

 

**_It all became a living hell twenty years ago…_ **

**_20年前にそれはすべて生きた地獄になった..._ **

* * *

 

Clashing swords and talons, everyone was locked in combat, even a sixteen year year old boy with his female Greninja with a long blue ribbon on her tongue. Even trainers from far and wide came help fight in this horrible was that started in the Kalos Region, slowly spreading to the other regions, such as Kanto and Alola.

“Tsunami, use Water Shuriken!”

"Pignite, use Flamethrower!"

"Slyeon, Dazzling Gleam!"

"Primarina, use Sparkling Aria!"

* * *

  ** _But nobody, not even my parents, could anticipate what would happen the year I was born…_ **

**_しかし、誰も、あたしの両親は、あたしが生まれた年に何が起こるかを予想することはできません..._ **

* * *

 

“ _For doing this, I shall punish you all! And you all shall be outcasts from here on out, and be ridiculed by society in all regions Kanto to Alola_!” Arceus screamed, using his power to transform everyone in the forest clearing. While this was happening, the Alpha Pokémon had his eyes on a baby and her father, who was turning into a hybrid while his child’s left arm was the only thing being affected. “ _However, in fourteen years from now, a female hybrid orphan will rise up with friends by her side and end the damned war. Once and for all_.”

“Waaaaahhh!”

A baby girl, not even two hours old, was crying in her father’s arms, both in pain from her arm and need of her mother, who died giving birth. The now twenty two year old man was looking up at the sky where Arceus just disappeared in thin air, preparing to head home. Looking down, he saw her now open eyes, a combination of both his and her mother’s. “Heterochromia iridum. I think it’s beautiful...Yumiko, my little baby hybrid Froakie…”

* * *

**_Oh, how rude. I never even mentioned my name…_ **

**_ああ、いかに失礼だ。あたしはあたしの名前を言及したこともない..._ **

* * *

 A teenager, fourteen years old, was meditating on a snowy tree branch crossed legged, unfazed by the cold weather. She wore a blue tunic with bandages on her medium sized chest, blue fingerless gloves, black belt with a dark blue skirt with black shorts underneath, turquoise socks that went to her knees, and black ninja sandals, topping it all off with the soft pink scarf her mother made before she was born. The girl stood up, opening her eyes to reveal heterochromic eyes, magenta on the right, blue on the left. Looking around, she adjusted the hood on her head to cover her ears.

* * *

  ** _My name is Yumiko Silver-Shuriken..._**

**_あたしの名前は夢子シルバーシュリケン..._ **

* * *

 Slapping the shurikens embedded on her, she formed a weapon out of water, its appearance like an actual shuriken, and threw it into a tree, right on the target. She let out a sigh and took off her hood, revealing the Greninja-like ears she had.

* * *

  _ **...And I’m a hybrid Greninja.**_

_**...そして、あたしはハイブリッドゲッコウガだ。** _

* * *

 “What?! She’s a hybrid Greninja?!” Ash and the others yelled in the Pokémon Center.

Nurse Joy nodded. “Yes. It’s likely that one of her family members, mainly her parents, took part in the war fourteen years ago and when they got affected by the curse, she probably inherited it as well.” She explained. “But hybrids her age are supposed to be in hiding with their parents. Do you know where her family is?” Everyone shook their heads. Greninja looked at the hybrid, petting her hair and tucking her in with the pink blanket.

"Don't worry about it, Nurse Joy. We'll take care of her for the time being until we can find her parents." Ash reassured.

* * *

  **[Play “Whatever It Takes” By Imagine Dragons]**

* * *

 “I don’t need any help, baka!” Yumiko yelled with tears in her eyes. Greninja pulled her into his chest and let her stay crying. She’s been trying to keep it all in for eight years, and now was alright to let it out before the biggest fight of her life. He started to pet her hair out of comfort and kiss her forehead. “ _Yume, I don’t care. I’m helping you whether you like it or not_.”

* * *

  **A HybridAshGreninja Original Fanfiction...**

* * *

 “You’re just like your father. Except you’re a girl.” Rodger complimented, placing a gloved hand on her shoulder.

* * *

“ _Hey, I love you. I love you whether you’re a human, a Greninja like me, or a hybrid freaking Arceus for crying out loud. Because...you’re beautiful inside and out_.” Greninja whispered, placing his forehead on hers and closing his eyes. “ _Yume, **aishite** , you can never fit in with everyone else if you were born to stand out_.”

* * *

_**Mom, dad, Greninja...guys…** _

_**お母さん、お父さん、ゲッコウガ...みんな...** _

* * *

A watery veil erupted around Yumiko, her now ruby red right eye and magenta left eye now glowing like Christmas tree lights in the water. The veil went to her back, creating a giant Water Shuriken. She flipped her blue, brown and now black streaked hair with red tipped hair and removed the shuriken, preparing to attack again. The hybrid Greninja looked at her Pokémon counterpart and, in his Ash-Greninja form, he smiled at her.

" _Ready_ _?_ "

"I'm ready."

* * *

_**I promise I won’t let any of you down!** _

_**あたしはあなたの誰もを許さないと約束します!** _

* * *

Yumiko and Greninja let out a yell side by side, unleashing their Water Shurikens at the same time and they unknowingly created a Mega Water Shuriken in blazing red as if it was on fire. They held hands, which made Yumiko look at Greninja who had a smile on his face. He squeezed her hand and, instictively, she squeezed just as hard. "...I love you too..."

* * *

**_Pokémon the Fanmade Movie:_ **

**_A Cherry Blossom’s Wish/桜の願い(Sakura no Negai)_ **

* * *

“ _Damn Yumiko, you’re a whole lot stronger than I thought_ …” Greninja whispered. Bonnie realized this and gasped.

“Wow! A super-duper pretty hybrid ninja girl who’s super strong! You’re a keeper! Will you take care of my brother, s'il vous plaît!?” Bonnie gushed, getting down on one knee.

Yumiko blushed, looking at Greninja’s clenched fist from the corner of her eye. “Uh...s-s’il vous plaît?” Yumiko repeated.

Clemont’s face turned red and activated his robotic Aipom arm. “BONNIE! I’m really sorry, Miss Silver-Shurken.”

Greninja came up to her and pat her head in reassurance.“ _Don’t worry. You’ll get used to it eventually, Yumiko_.”

She sighed, pushing her bangs back. "I doubt it. Humans are always so werid."

* * *

**_FanFiction.Net: 2020(hopefully)_ **

**_AO3: 2020(hopefully)_ **


End file.
